Untitled
by Sukehx
Summary: [RyoxSaku] Ansgt&Romance. Pero cuando la mariposa vuele lejos, cansada de ti, te darás cuenta de que en el fondo la querías mas que a tu vida misma. R&R. [Chapter 1 Up]
1. Prologue

Okay¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en ff-net, y bueno, casi-en general; lo empecé el Febrero de este año, pero jamás lo termine xD;; En fin, estuve hoy, rescribiéndolo; y esto salió.

**Title:** Untitled

**Author:**Suki

**Rate**: PG-13 en adelante.

**Genre:**Romance, Angst.

**Warnings**Posible OOCness. Uso de vocabulario inadecuado.

**Disclaimer:**No, no soy dueña de Prince of Tennis¡lástima!

Bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

maybe, i loved you, but it's over.

Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo

lo dices porque sientes sus latidos;

eso no es corazón... es una máquina

que al compás que se mueve hace ruido.

_ Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

A él no le importaba nada más que su amado tennis. Tennis, tennis, tennis, era lo único que movía su vida. El tennis, se juega con dos objetos, una raqueta y una pelota; ambas se mueven, pero, siguen siendo objetos sin vida¿Estás seguro de que quieres compartir con ellas el resto de tus días? No viven, no sienten, no hay nada. A pesar de que sabes eso muy bien, sigues con ese ritmo de vida, y crees que es lo correcto. Pero, algún día, lo pagarás.

¿Puede alguien realmente vivir sólo con dos _objetos sin vida_?

Ha sido probado científicamente, que el ser humano necesita compañía, para no, 'morir en vida'; todos tenemos amigos, compañeros, parientes, e incluso mascotas, que nos otorgan aquel sentimiento de felicidad; pero¿es acaso eso lo único? No lo es, necesitas también alguien que te ame, con pasión, como nunca lo sentiste. O quizá, tú, lo tienes, pero no te das cuenta; o_ tratas de no hacerlo._

Tienes todo, y no tienes nada.

Pero, cuando te das cuenta de que pierdes algo, que nunca te pareció importante, y al perderlo, duele, es porque, a final de cuentas ese algo, era lo más importante para ti. No te lo arrebataron, nadie lo hizo, nadie podía. Fue tu culpa, sólo tu error, por no saber valorarlo, y esperar a que aquel capullo, se volviera una mariposa, y volara, muy lejos, muy lejos de ti.

"Adiós" te dijo, no lo entendiste, pensaste que fue una simple despedida, un "te veo luego", sin saber que sería el fin, que tú, y esa persona, no volverían a estar igual; todo por tu descuido, dejaste que se fuera lejos, muy lejos, huyendo de ti, tu maltrato sin intención, tu frialdad, de todo tu ser; porque fuiste estúpido, y la lastimaste, y aquel daño, no importa lo que hagas, por más de que aquella persona te perdone, siempre dejará marca.

No sólo eres descuidado, sino que además, eres egoísta, y de los peores, como el perro del hortelano, no bebiendo, ni dejando beber; esa persona se fue, y dolió, pero, no puedes dejarla en libertad, quieres que siga pensando en ti, ahora que por fin se liberó. Cuando quiso cambiar, y olvidarte, tuviste el caprichito de no quererla dejar ir. ¿Es que no eres también tú, un ser humano¿Qué acaso no posees un corazón¿Es verdad lo que dicen¿El objeto que tienes dentro, es solo una máquina? Si no lo es, deberías entender, todos tenemos sentimientos, y no puedes, ni tampoco debes, pisotearlos a tu antojo, pues no tienes derecho. No eres Dios, ni mucho menos un ángel.

Un príncipe, orgulloso, y caprichoso, es lo que eres. Ojalá, algún día puedas cambiar, y aquella máscara que llevas puesta, se desvanezca, por arte de magia, o incluso por fuerza de la realidad.

Deseo que la persona que lastimaste, te perdone, y que aquel dolor que causaste en el fondo de su ser, se desvanezca completamente, para dar paso, al fin a la luz; una luz, que tu necesitabas ver, pero, para hacerlo, necesitarás lamentablemente, sufrir. Sufriendo aprenderás. Caerás, y te levantarás, quizá, toda la fuerza que dices que tienes, y todo el corazón que dices que pones cuando juegas, te sirva, porque, sin ellos, perderás, no sólo un juego estúpido, ni tu orgullo, estúpido también. Cosas importantes, son las que perderás, y si en ese momento las pierdes, no las recobrarás, nunca, pero nunca, jamás.

Siempre, al final del pasaje oscuro, hallarás la luz. Esa persona, será tu luz, de aquí a la eternidad.

tbc

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, R&R es amor -heart-. Osea¡comenten! Daré galletas (?)

w/love, suke.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Aquí de nuevo. Creo que me demoré un mes, en escribir todo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco angst, y no soy muy buena con la caracterización, espero me disculpen.

**Title:** Untitled

**Author: **Suki

**Rate**: PG-13 en adelante.

**Genre:** Romance, Angst.

**Warnings:** OOCness. Uso de vocabulario inadecuado (Próximos capítulos).

**Disclaimer:**** No, no soy dueña de Prince of Tennis**. Aunque quisiera serlo, y violármelos a todos 8D -coughs-

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

When the past, returns; and it becomes our present, and our future.

Luego asoma a mi labio otra sonrisa

máscara de dolor,

y entonces pienso: acaso ella se ríe,

como me río yo.

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

Sentada en la azotea, con la mirada perdida se hallaba Sakuno. El viento acariciaba suavemente sus rosadas mejillas, y revolvía un poco sus castaños cabellos. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, lo más probable es que se encontrara pensando.

No es difícil saber en que, ya que en lo único en que la despistada muchacha podía pensar, era en aquel príncipe de frío corazón, y un orgullo más grande que el infinito, aquel de los ojos dorados, que la llamaban a observarlo, a admirarlo, y a quererlo con locura. Sakuno, quizá se equivocó al actuar con el corazón, ya que el príncipe lo único que le brindó, fue dolor, y más dolor.

Aún recordaba el día en que lo conoció, aquel tren, aquel error, todo. Quizá su mente lo haya olvidado, pero, aquellos recuerdos, quedarían por siempre estampados en su corazón. Seguía recordando, cada recuerdo, clavándosele como una estaca en el pecho. Lo que más le dolió recordar, fue el día en que se fue, el día en que ella no hizo absolutamente nada; ella, huyó, como siempre había hecho. Pero¿qué más podía hacer? Era imposible que **él** la aceptara.

Tantas cosas sucedieron, en la ausencia del prodigio, tantas cosas que no vale la pena contar. Tanta tristeza, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor.

La primera lágrima cayó, le siguieron la segunda, y la tercera, formando una pequeña laguna en el piso cada vez, dejando también, los ojos de la castaña hinchados, su rostro con marcas, dejadas por las lágrimas pasajeras, y además, su corazón, un poco más quebrado que antes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una chica con el mismo uniforme apareció, era aproximadamente, del mismo tamaño de Sakuno, con el pelo castaño, algo más oscuro, y la voz peor que la de un militar. Era la mejor amiga, la siempre confiable, Tomoka; que venía con la apariencia de haber corrido una maratón, pero, increíblemente, no denotaba cansancio, en cambio, su rostro, irradiaba una felicidad que no se puede describir con palabras. Sakuno, se ocupó en limpiarse la cara, sin siquiera mirar a la intrusa.

Tomoka, se acercó rápidamente a Sakuno, tomándola por los hombros, quedando la última algo impactada por la reciente acción de su mejor amiga. En ese momento, espero todo, todo, menos lo que la chica gritona iba a decirle instantes después.

"Ha vuelto", fue lo único coherente que le escucho decir, para luego verla gritar, saltar, e incluso rodar de la emoción; no la había visto así, no desde que, él, se había marchado, ellas siempre apoyaban al equipo de tennis, pero, sin él, ya no era igual; titulares que vienen y van, pero sin un pilar de Seigaku, no podía la antigua fuerza regresar.

Desearía haber podido estar igual de feliz que su amiga, pero no podía. No queriendo decepcionarla, sonrió, la sonrisa más falsa de su vida, la tristeza seguía quebrándola por dentro, el dolor, haciéndola cada vez más miserable,¿Dónde quedó la sonrisa¿Dónde quedó Sakuno? Nisiquiera 'ella', lo sabía.

"¿Estás segura?", se decidió a preguntar la castaña, sin siquiera por un momento dejar aquella sonrisa estúpida.

"¡Claro!" aseguró su amiga, con otra sonrisa, pero la de ella, _real_. "Horio me lo dijo" concluyó.

"¡Que bueno Tomo-chan!" Continuaba con aquellas sonrisas.

**----**

Tokyo-Japón. Él, se encontraba sentado en el asiento posterior de un taxi, camino a Seigaku. El consumo de leche, lo había ayudado, puesto que había crecido; no demasiado, pero sí, bastante. Su cabello, nunca se sabrá si no creció, o bien el se lo cortó. Todo era igual en él, los mismos ojos dorados, la misma piel, y el mismo genio de siempre.

Atravesando las pistas, las calles, Japón, dando miradas al cielo de vez en cuando, con su raqueta, la siempre confiable, al lado. Definitivamente, sin el tennis, no podía vivir.

No consideraba la música algo importante, para nada; pero aún así, iba escuchando música en su Ipod. Tenía de clases de la A hasta la Z, mayor parte de ella,- por no decir toda-, las había adquirido debido a sus amigos, no sólo de Japón, si no también de USA.

Stop. La música se detuvo. El príncipe había llegado a su reino.

Tenía miedo de bajar, pues incluso desde el lugar donde el muchacho se encontraba, se podía ver con claridad que habían muchas personas. La gran mayoría probablemente, miembros de su club de fans y del equipo de tennis. No espero a tanta gente. No quería armar tanto alboroto. Debatía entre bajar o no, mientras el taxista le echaba unas miradas, que sencillamente, le pedían que se largue. Cuando se dio cuenta del enojo del conductor, no le quedó otra salida, bajó.

**----**

Había bajado con Tomoka a recibir al príncipe recién llegado, o mejor dicho, su amiga la había obligado a bajar a recibirle. No había ido de mala gana, no. Una de sus sonrisas perfectas la acompañó todo el tramo hasta donde se encontraban los fans, y aquellos más allegados a _su majestad_. Ella se encontraba en una zona como VIP, sólo con gente considerada "importante".

Hace un año, quizá, "Te extrañé", hubiese podido llegar a decir, "¡Que bueno que estás de vuelta, Ryoma-kun!", hubiese sido posible también. Ahora, era diferente, no era la misma persona que él _abandonó_, aquella dulce chica, lamentablemente, del mundo se ocultó. No era un problema de doble personalidad, no, de falsedad mucho menos. Sólo una muchacha asustada, asustada de ser ella, fue lo que quedó.

Miraba al vacío. La luz se apagó. Aquel brillo en sus rojizos ojos, también se perdió.

**----**

Caminó, siguió caminando. Sentía sus pies pesados, contactando duramente contra el pavimento, incluso sudaba. El viento presionó, se hizo fuerte, impactando duramente contra el rostro del muchacho. Siguió caminando. No había sido descubierto, aún. Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba consigo.

Un grito. Otro más. Vio a su mejor amiga correr hacia el muchacho. No hizo nada, se quedó ahí, estática, como otro elemento más del paisaje. Ninguno de los ahí presentes perdió tiempo, y se acercaron a darle la bienvenida al pilar de Seigaku.

"¡Te extrañé tanto, Ryoma-sama!", le escuchó decir a su mejor amiga, siempre tan ella, tan expresiva.

"Ryoma-kun ¡Okaeri!", una miembro del club de fans del muchacho¿cuándo creció tanto esa 'sociedad'?

Los vio uno a uno pasar, saludándole, abrazándole, e incluso golpeándole la cabeza al príncipe. Muchas cosas, la castaña quería decir, pero de su boca, ninguna lograba salir. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó¿15 minutos¿Media hora? Seguía ahí. Inmóvil. Ya no importaba, incluso si hubieran pasado mil años, nada cambiaría.

Sonrió. Sonrisa amarga y pesada, abundante de dolor.

La castaña se fue, sin dar ni una sola mirada hacia atrás. Su vida, su nuevo comienzo, él, ya no encajaba más.

**----  
**

Un incontable número de saludos. Otro más de abrazos, de regalos. Debía de sentirse feliz, orgulloso, como siempre.

"Extraño"

La palabra perfecta para describir las emociones que corrían por su cuerpo en aquellos instantes. El frío viento le hizo despertar de aquel trance, volvió. "No", se dijo, no faltaba nada, todo era exactamente igual a como lo dejo, príncipe ciego, no vio lo que debió.

tbc

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :3, y bueno, muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el prólogo . Si les gusto, no les gustó, me quieren decir que hice mucho OOC, adelante. Recuerden, **los comentarios hacen que yo gane otra neurona :3, y pueda escribir mejor.**

**Tinavb; **No, no es un one-shot xDD, en realidad, creo que será bastante largo. (Aunque, no le veo más de 15 capítulos hasta ahora xD)

**Marip;** gheeei, sabes cuanto te adoro xD. Gracias por el comment dude -le da galleta-

**tormenta oscura; **Sí, en realidad, siempre vemos eso, es que las personas todas somos egoístas, aunque sea muy en el fondo. ¿En serio te gusta como escribo¡gracias!

**Lorean-30;** Lo siento m( )m, me tardé milenios en escribir, gracias por el comentario, y espero sigas leyendo .


End file.
